


casual

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [94]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Moon is afraid to tell Hau about the new thing that she's into, but as always, her boyfriend is so laid back that he treats it like something completely casual.
Relationships: Hau/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Series: Poll Fics [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	casual

This part of the beach is always completely deserted, out of the way and pretty much reserved for the two of them. At least, throughout this whirlwind summer romance, that is how it has seemed, and no matter what manner of date they go on, Hau and Moon always find themselves here at the end of it all, so that they can have some time alone together. Today is no exception, the sun only just starting to set when the two of them find their spot and sit down together, Moon pulling her boyfriend into a kiss as soon as they do.

It has been a long and fun day, but truth be told, she has spent most of their date thinking about _ this _ , wondering when the two of them will finally go off by themselves, where she can lose herself in him at last. She relaxes into the kiss, moaning happily, and is so relaxed that it startles her quite a bit when Hau suddenly jerks out of the kiss with a startled whimper of his own, jumping up with a hand between his legs, muttering under his breath as he takes a few shaky steps away from her, facing in the opposite direction.

“Gotta pee, gotta pee….” he mumbles, before she hears a low and almost indulgent sigh, and Moon can feel her face growing red, as she tries to look anywhere but at the back of her boyfriend, facing away from her as he pisses in the sand. At the same time, she tries to ignore the way she  _ wants _ to look at him, the way she would do anything to be sitting on the other side of him, where she could get the perfect view.

Instead, she just stares down at her hands folded in her lap, waiting for him to return to her. This has been going on for a little while now; when the two of them are alone together, he has no qualms about peeing around her, thinking that it is only natural, since they are otherwise alone and she has already seen him naked anyway. Combine that with the fact that he is always distracted by whatever fun that they are having, until right up to the last minute, and he has a lot of close calls, and she gets to experience this over and over again.

Moon has no idea why it turns her on so much, but it is like torture at this point, and she is haunted by fantasies of what might happen if he got too distracted, or if he, maybe, intentionally relieved himself directly down her throat...shaking her head, she tries to snap out of it, as he turns back around with another sigh, and a blissful smile.

“Sorry about that!” he says. “That was a close one! So, anyway…” Before he can finish his sentence, she has stood up to meet him, throwing her arms around him to kiss him again, pulling his body close to hers, while he has no idea why she is suddenly so enthusiastic, assuming that it is because he broke off their kiss so suddenly before.

He appreciates her enthusiasm, even if he doesn’t know the source of it, and Moon wonders how the hell she is going to tell him the truth, or how she will be able to keep enduring the unknowing teasing, if she decides to keep it to herself.

~X~

The problem with trying to keep her newfound interest a secret is that Hau is completely shameless with her. If the two of them are alone and outside, he has absolutely no issue with it, and so often, when the two are cuddling on the sand, he will jump up suddenly, excusing himself only to walk a few feet away, before pissing in the sand, right where she can easily look at him. And Moon can never hide how excited she is after that, even if he is still dumb enough that he has not managed to put the pieces together yet.

He has no complaints with her sudden kisses, with the way she will pull him onto her, practically begging him to have his way with her, and even if he has already worn himself out, it never takes him long to find another burst of energy. Hau continues to think that his girlfriend is simply insatiable, while not managing to figure out the factor that always leads to this behavior.

Eventually, though, she thinks that even someone like him will have to figure it out, or will at least suspect enough to ask, and Moon would never be able to lie to him. If he figures her out, she will have to be honest, and, at the same time, she almost hopes for that to happen, because she knows that things just can’t continue like this. She is driving herself crazy, losing sleep over this new fantasy, and even being able to fuck him right after he unknowingly teases her is enough to calm it down.

No, she knows that she will not be able to calm it down until she actually has a chance to indulge in that fantasy, and there will be no way for her to do that without telling Hau the truth first.. But can she really just come out and tell him that it turns her on when he pees in front of her? Can she really just come out and tell him all of the things that she ends up thinking, all of the fantasies that keep her up each night after the two of them go their separate ways and she is alone in bed?

It is to the point that it is  _ always _ on her mind, even when they aren’t alone. Walking hand in hand on dates, heading somewhere to eat or shop, she loses herself in thoughts about the beach, about where they will surely end up when all is said and done. If he visits a bathroom while they are still out, she has to resist the impulse to try and get him to drink more before they go to the beach, just to make sure that she will be able to get her fix, even though her fix is starting to feel more and more like torture with each passing day.

Things definitely can’t continue like this, but she is still no closer to figuring out how to come clean to her adorably clueless boyfriend.

But things have a way of working themselves out on their own, because even when Moon is no closer to figuring out a solution, she soon finds herself in a situation where the truth comes out, despite her attempts to keep it hidden. Just like always, the two of them are alone, and Hau is relaxed and distracted, right up until the moment when he realizes that he has gotten a little  _ too _ distracted, and then he is suddenly jumping up, just like always, panicked that he really won’t make it this time, before moving just a few feet away and sighing in relief.

And Moon can’t help herself, staring at him from behind, biting her lip and wondering if he would think anything of it if she just happened to get up and walk around him, pretending to do something, anything else, while just using it as an excuse to watch him from a better angle. She is so caught up in thinking about it that she is still staring at him when he finally turns around, sighing again as he says, “Sorry, that was really close!”

Ordinarily, she would have looked away much sooner, and when she realizes that he has caught her staring, she is quick to turn back around, mumbling, “That’s fine, it’s...that’s fine.”

“Are you alright?” he asks, coming back around to sit next to her.

“Yeah, I said...I mean, I’m fine,” she replies, knowing that she does not at all sound fine, and that she is only making things more suspicious.

“Okay,” he says with a nod, but his expression is still somewhat troubled. I just thought you sounded kinda...I don’t know! And normally, by now, you’d be kissing all over me, and trying to pull me on top of you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, normally, you don’t really wait before you do that. You just go for it right away, so I was wondering if I did something to make you feel like you couldn’t,” he tries to explain. “Or is it just because I saw you staring at me this time? That’s not a big deal, so don’t worry about it!”

“H-huh? I wasn’t…”

“Come on, Moon, you know I saw you!” he argues, but his tone is still cheerful, and he is grinning from ear to ear. “You always stare, don’t you? I mean, this is the first time I really saw you, but I always thought you were before. And then after that, you’re all excited! I don’t really get it, but I like it, so I just thought something might be wrong for you to not do it this time.”

Has he had her figured out all along? Does he already know, even if he doesn’t realize the actual implications? He can be so incredibly stupid most of the time, but could he have been more clever than she gave him credit for? Now, Moon wonders just how long he has been clued into her secret, and simply not saying anything because he never saw a problem with it to begin with.

“If you knew, then why didn't you…”  _ Say anything? _ Is what she intends to ask, but she trails off before finishing the question, and Hau interprets a different question altogether.

“Why didn’t I…? Oh! Was I supposed to do something besides just let you watch?” he asks. “Sorry about that! Next time, I’ll do whatever you want! Oh, or we could go back out, and I could get a lot of juice, and then I’ll have to pee again in no time, right? Just let me know what you want to do then, and we can do it!”

Hau speaks so fast that Moon barely has a spare second to process what he is saying, and before she knows it, he is grinning at her, waiting for her to tell him about the fantasies that she has worked so hard to keep secret. He takes it all so casually, acting as if he is at fault for not knowing to indulge her, and acting as if he should have guessed that she would want to do more than just watch, when really, he was not supposed to know that she liked to watch at all. It’s all too much for Moon to take in, and her head is spinning as she tries to gather her thoughts enough to tell him what he wants to hear.

It’s not as if she expected him to dump her over this, or be so repulsed that he never wanted to speak to her again. Hau has always been very laid back, and even if he were put off by something, he would probably just decide that it would be best to just pretend they had never talked about it, and go back to living life as if it had never come up. The worst case scenario was always humiliation for Moon, and spending all of her time with him knowing that he knew her dirty little secret, and was just pretending not to.

She never even bothered to think of what the best case scenario would be, always imagining it as out of reach.

“I...I guess, when I think about it, I kind of want you to, um...pee on me instead?” she finally manages to say, sounding completely unsure of herself even though she has known for a while that she wants that. But Hau doesn’t seem to notice, and doesn’t seem to see a problem with it, beaming at her.

“Oh, yeah, that seems pretty obvious now that I think about it! Okay, well, if you want to wait a little longer, I can definitely manage that! Let’s go get something to drink, alright?”

And just like that, Hau is completely committed to giving her what she wants.

~X~

He shows a lot more signs of desperation when he is actually aware of his need, and he’s been squirming for a while now, fists clenched at his side as he tries to see just how far he can push himself before he finally has no choice but to use Moon as his personal urinal. She had added that condition a little later, admitting how much she liked to see him desperate, and he had agreed to that without question, just as excited as ever.

“A-alright, Moon, I  _ really  _ don’t think I can hold it much longer,” he mumbles, the strain clear in his voice.

Moon nods and says, “Y-yeah, then let’s…” She sits down on the sand, wearing her bikini now. She often wears her bathing suit under her clothes, since they spend so much time on the beach, and she decided to wear this while he did it, then wash away the scent in the ocean, like nothing ever happened. For reasons even she doesn’t quite understand, she really wants the first time to be like this, rather than for her to be completely naked.

“You’re ready?” he asks, and she nods. Hau has his shorts scooted down in a second, biting his lip as he aims at her chest, legs trembling a bit. If he has any second thoughts about using her like this, he has no time to actually think them through, because he has pushed himself to his limit yet again. It doesn’t help that he absolutely chugged juice to prepare for this, enthusiastic about letting Moon live out her secret fantasy.

Once he lets go, the hot stream hitting her right on the chest, she loses herself to moans, thighs pressed tight together, overwhelmed by her excitement. Moon has spent a lot of time daydreaming about this, but actually experiencing it in the moment is another thing entirely, and she already feels close, just as Hau soaks her in his piss. She can’t stop herself from opening her mouth, either, and when he sees that, he gets the hint immediately.

“If you’re sure!” he chirps, and doesn’t hesitate before redirecting his stream, so that he can finish peeing in her mouth. Moon has never felt this way in all her life, and she is so grateful to have met Hau, to have won him over, and to have him so willing to do anything to make her happy. She swallows all that she can as he finishes up, sighing again as he does, and then she stares up at him, breathless.

“So, what do you wanna do now?” he asks, so casually, as if everything they’ve done is typical of their dates. Of course, there is nothing casual about the way Moon stands up and tackles him to the ground, ready to repay him for all that he has done for her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
